


Filthy

by Mazarin221b



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Post-Mission, Snogging, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, to see the evidence of Eggsy’s deadly and elegant grace on display.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick unbetad prompt from Tzikeh on tumblr: Eggsy and Harry, filthy, drunk or both after a mission. I got part of it, all right.

“Harry, you’ve got a bit of…oh rank, I think that’s _brains_ , eurgh!” Eggsy wrinkles his nose and flicks the bloody bit of tissue from Harry’s shoulder. Harry idly watches it land across the room with a disgusting wet squelch.

 Eggsy shudders and leans his head back against the wall of the hotel suite they’d just cleared, eyes closed, his face still tense with adrenaline and flushed with exertion. Harry leans next to him, allowing himself the respite of a few idle moments as their cleanup team quietly and efficiently removes the bodies and clears up the mess they left behind.

“Not the worst I’ve had, to be completely honest,” Harry says. “I once was covered head to toe in sewage. It took a week to get the taste out of my mouth.” Harry glances over at Eggsy and chuckles when he sees the red-black stain that starts at the side of Eggsy’s collar and disappears over his back. “Besides, you didn’t get away completely unscathed,” he says, poking a finger into Eggsy’s shoulder.

“What?” Eggsy says and jumps forward, craning his neck and trying to see over his shoulder.  He ends up spinning himself in a circle trying to look at the long smear as Harry laughs at him. “Oh, God, Harry, that’s disgusting. And my new suit, fuck.” Eggsy bolts for the bath, shedding his jacket along the way.

Harry pushes off of the wall and checks in with cleanup. They've got a bit left to do, so Harry simply walks back to the bath and leans against the door frame watch Eggsy, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and tie slung over his shoulder, try to blot the blood out of the back of his suit jacket.

It probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, to see the evidence of Eggsy’s deadly and elegant grace on display.  Harry figures that given his thirty years as a Kingsman, the fact that beautiful competence still has the ability to astonish and delight him should probably be taken as a gift.

Eggsy blots once more and apparently gives it up for a bad job because he heaves a sigh and throws the towel into the trash before he looks up and catches Harry’s eye in the mirror. A slow, devilish smirk develops on his handsome face, and Harry finds himself smiling in return.

“Something I can help you with, Agent?” Eggsy asks. He turns around and leans against the sink and crosses his arms over his chest.

Harry saunters over and carefully pulls Eggsy’s tie from over his shoulder, noting with satisfaction how his eyelids droop ever so slightly and he licks his bottom lip. “My dear Agent Tristan,” Harry purrs, and draws a fingertip over Eggsy’s lips and down his throat. “We seem to be sweaty, filthy, covered in blood and God knows what else.”

“That’s about the gist of the situation,” Eggsy murmurs, and catches Harry’s hand to kiss his fingertips.

“And in a rather large, well-stocked bath.”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

Harry starts to unbutton Eggsy's shirt, pressing kisses  to his chest as the skin is laid bare. “Then I say we take advantage of the situation to put ourselves to rights.”

“If the reward I get for having blood all over my new suit is to strip you out of yours, then I’ll take it,” Eggsys says, and pulls Harry to him for a deep, filthy kiss, until he jerks back with a grimace. “Oh, goddammit, Harry, there’s still brains down your back! Augh!” Eggsy wrenches Harry’s jacket from his shoulders and tosses it across the room before stripping them both the rest of the way down and manhandling Harry into the huge shower, Harry laughing with delight the entire way.

 He’ll take it, indeed.

 


End file.
